foodbattleseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut
The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut is a Food Battle veteran that is used by Ian Hecox. It is considered Ian's favorite food, since it was used in all the Food Battles to date. The Pink Donut after the 2006 Battle more often loses rounds than wins. In Food Battle 2006 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut succeeded in six of the ten challenges in Food Battle 2006 and won that year. The donut's opponent in 2006 was Anthony's Taquito *Socks *Air Bag *Lipstick *Boyfriend/Girlfriend *Pool Floaties *Toy Airplane (Deleted Scene) 2007 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut succeeded two of the seven challenges in Food Battle 2007 but lost the Steering Wheel Challenge. The 2007 opponent was Celery *Knife *A weapon that could rob a defenseless person. 2008 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut succeeded three of the six challenges in Food Battle 2008 and won that year. The donut's opponent in 2008 was Anthony's churro *Delicious Smoothie *Anti-Theft Device *Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut 2009 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut succeeded only one of the seven challenges in Food Battle 2009. It won that year when Ian put cyanide in Anthony's Burrito, killing him. * Edible Food 2010 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut succeeded four of the eight challenges in Food Battle 2010 and was supposed to win when Ian pushed Anthony in the pool, but Anthony managed to survive by holding his breath and Ian died by accidentally electrocuting himself. The 2010 opponent was a Red Hot Chili Pepper *Nightstick *Flamethrower *Contact Lenses *Whoopie Cusion (Deleted Scene) 2011 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut succeeded three of the seven challenges in Food Battle 2011 and would've won if Ian didn't try and pour poisonous venom on Anthony's Rainbow lollipop. Instead, he unintentionally poisoned his own donut without even knowing. *GPS *Time Travel Device *Breast implants (Deleted Battle) 2012 Both Donut and Egg Roll did poorly in Food Battle 2012's chosen rounds. The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut won three out of seven challenges in Food Battle 2012. However, it while Egg Roll only won 1 challenge. Though Anthony won that year, it is unknown whether it or the Egg Roll won, because Ian and Anthony swapped brains, and complications followed. *Fake ID *Hot Prom Date *Masturbator 2013 The Pink Frosted Sprinkled donut succeeded two of the seven challenges in Food Battle 2013,compared to Giant Gummy Snake succeeding four of them. Ian, on the other hand, didn't get the chance to use the donut as money, and would have likely succeeded, because the drug dealer was high on crack. *Hypnotist Pendulum *Blanket To Hide a Dead Body 2014 The Pink Frosted Spinkled donut succeeded three or four of the five challenges in Food Battle 2014 because one of the challenge is still unknown which is the Anal Suppository. The winner is Ian Hecox who is the owner of the Pink Frosted Spinkled donut, but he was hit by the Food Battle News Reporter, accidentally knocking him into a bucket of poison, killing him. Now the winner of Food Battle 2014 is Food Battle News Reporter. * Smoke Detector * Hacking Device * Anal Suppository (Unknown) * Braille Ian's White Shirt With A Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut In Mari's Channel Ian Always Wearing A White Shirt With A Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut Since Food Battle Christmas Special In 2011. Non-Food Battle appearances The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut has also appeared in a number of non-Food Battle episodes: *Cat Soup: Appears when Ian accidentally dropped it on the ground while calling his mom, in which he later picks it up and eats it. *Dixon Cider: Appears when Ian and the background girls are eating them. *Worst Parents Ever: Coming Soon. Category:Items Category:Food Battle Category:Foods Category:Anthony's Favorite Food